


The Cipher Twins

by LemonLemonPie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Gravity Falls Oregon, M/M, Multi, Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Smut may come later but that's far from now, Willdip, the show basically never happened but Dipper know the town is weird, they're new to the town, three way relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonLemonPie/pseuds/LemonLemonPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cipher Twins were a weird bunch yet they were heavenly adored. Why? well they were twins that were cherry picking the best bits. One was sensitive, sweet, and adorable while the other bold, charming and handsome, To get them both was a trick of Pandora's box. Though, What happens when they both have their eyes set on a new boy in school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cipher 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first day of school for the Pines Twins though they've yet to meet the trouble

The town of Gravity Falls was a mystery to all, to those barely arriving and to those who've already lived in for most- if not all there life. But one thing was sure was that most of the Mystery revolved around _The Cipher Twins_. The Cipher Twins were a weird duo that seemed to be polar opposites from one another and that was weird as most _twins_ have one trait alike but weirdly, they don't. At least that's what the town thinks. The folks of Gravity Falls would've never guess the twins were exactly the same in each and every way and they were about to show it very soon. Why? Because of a boy named Dipper Pines.

\--------------------------------------------------

"You shouldn't eat those on the morning Mable, you might get sick. _Again_."

A young teenage boy with messy brown curly hair said boredly as he watched his sister mix shredded cookies and chocolate bars into her chocolate milk. The smell of burnt toast wafted throughout the room as the burnt bread was now thrown away into the outside garbage can for the critters of the wild to eat. Luckily they disposed of the mess before their Grunkle- Great and Uncle? Dipper paid no mind to it- came into the room and told them to eat whatever they've messed up. Apparently it was their Grunkle Stan's rule to not waste food, so that meant that whatever they had mixed together or dropped, they eat. It was honestly disgusting to his part but his sister seemed to like the idea as it 'saved the wonderful and colorful animals.' She was honestly crazy for the most part but he couldn't blame her, after all she was still a child at heart while he slowly withered away in 'old man syndrome' as Mable would like to put it.

"But Dipper- We're about to go to _High School_ , the most magical place in our lives!"

The young perky brunette quickly chugged down the chunky beverage, choking when a piece of chocolate chip went down the wrong pipe. Dipper merely stared at his sister with a raised brow before closing a journal his other Uncle gave to him as they both seemed to have a thing for mystery and adventure. He slowly shook his head and drank his orange juice as they still had time to prepare before they headed of to 'the most magical place.'

" _Wait till we go to college_ ," He mumbled to himself before standing up and fixing his red t-shirt.

He grumbled to himself as he heard Mable talk more and more about the experiences that could happen in their school year. Though it seemed as if he completely ignored his sister, he was fully paying attention since he knew she would ask him questions and if he wasn't paying attention, then her mood would drop very low as she would say 'you never pay attention to me.' Dipper thought it was a bit depressing but after their parents had gotten a divorce and fighting for them for so long, both of their Grunkles' came into the heated argument and took them away, not before telling off their parents of course.

Dipper looked around and searched for his jacket, since he outgrew his vest,and quickly put it on once found. His old dented hat laid against the weird skull in the Living-room and he reached out for it before it was taken from the spot.

"Dipper! You move like a sloth! We need to hurry so we can get there early and explore our new school!"

Mable looked at her brother with a playful frown when he didn't respond but quickly smirked as a plan came to mind. She quickly grabbed the hat and ran out the door of the small shack yelling 'catch me if you can' as their Grunkle watched with a coffee in hand. The old man just sighed as the younger brunette ran after his sister for his hat and grabbed the keys from old beaten yellow couch and walked out of the house before locking the door.

\----------------

The ride to Gravity Falls High School was chatty as Mable talked on and on about meeting cute boys and friends as her new experience in Gravity falls would be _spectacular_.

"Oh just imagine the cute boys that'll be there and the friends we'll meet. Dipper this is exciting!"

"Mable don't you think you may be rushing it with boys?"

"Pfft, as if. Grunkle Stan said I could date one if they were really cute or hot with a lot of money!"

Dipper backed away from his sister's outburst and moved more to his right, ready to jump out of he needed to. Grunkle Stan just huffed and shook his head before replying back.

"I'm only in it for the money kid but if you find someone and they cause you trouble, i won't hesitate from tearing them limb from limb. You kids are important and a simple heartbreak could ruin either of you in just a snap."

The car then stopped as Dipper looked to his right and noticed the High School they were now about to attend to.

"Aw, Grunkle Stan actually cares for us!"

"Yeah, yeah now get out before the cops notice me."

Dipper pulled the handle and pushed onto the door and walked out, he quickly grabbed his bag -that Mable so kindly fixed for him and left it in the car a day ahead- before she trampled over it by scooting to his side and running out with her backpack in hand. The younger brunette fixed his hair before putting his hat on and swinging the old backpack over his shoulder.

"Can you believe this Dipper, It's our first day! Let's go look around the school!"

"Wait Mable-"

The brunette sputtered as he was pulled roughly by his sister through the courtyard, he reflectively reached for his head and held his hat in place as they ran through the people crowning. Some yelped out in surprise as others shouted them. Dipper flushed as this was not making a first impressing but he couldn't help his already lost-crazy sister. Then the brunette pushed past a teen roughly, luckily his sister held a mean grip, and he helplessly stared as the teen looked back and there eyes meet. Electric blue eyes stared back at him but before he could look more at the other he was quickly pulled out from the intense stare as he was pulled up the steps; his feet catching on the edges.

"Mable slow down before i fall!"

Dipper helplessly tried to catch up with his twin but couldn't until Mable completely stopped and looked around the main entrance. The brunette yelped as he fell to the floor and he grumbled to himself as he stood back up, his hat was tilted but his sister quickly fixed it. Her pink headband was still intact perfectly with her hair as her light pink sweater seemed without wrinkles along with her light blue skirt. He wondered how she could do so much work yet look as if she did none, oh he really needed to learn her tricks.

The brunette sighed as he looked around the hallway and sighed as he pulled Mable with him through the front office door. He raised a brow when he saw an old male flirting with the woman in front and he coughed loudly to gain their attention. The two broke apart from their 'love', gross, and the older woman asked what he needed.

"We've just applied here and i was wondering if you have our schedules."

The lady quickly logged into her computer, the man surprisingly still there, and went to the schools documentary website.

"What are your names?"

"Dipper and Mable Pines," the woman nodded and quickly typed the names and found their schedules and wasted no time printing them out. She smiled when she passed the male and grabbed the two papers before handing them to dipper as she stared weirdly at the girl who pushed her face against the window. Dipper just sighed and thanked the woman before pulling his sisters sleeve out the door. They noticed that people started walking in and quickly went further into the hallways to not get trampled and stopped to look at their schedules.

"Let's see..... we both have AP Human Geo first, you have study lab second while i have chemistry, then after we both have English 1 and PE."

"Those are such short schedules, but luckily we have some classes together and we'll be the power twins!"

Mable jumped up and shook her brothers arm, the male just laughed and shook his head as he remembered they needed to find out where there class is. The brunette looked around and found the hallways were more crowded than before and silently ushered Mable to the hallways.

"What room were we in again?"

"Um, i think it was 2-44."

The two stopped momentarily and groaned aloud once they've realized the room was upstairs. They both then turned around as they were downstairs, already in too deep in the hallways. Mable then grabbed her brothers hand and pulled them through the crowd of students and headed upstairs.

The bell rung as the hallways were now empty and Dipper and Mable barely made it in time and Dipper slowly opened the door as it was half open. The class looked up from their work and the teacher looked away from the board. It was a slim woman wearing slacks and a white button up shirt. She motioned them into the classroom more and and made them stop once they were in front of everyone.

"Tell the class who you are and tell us a bit about yourself," The woman then on the corner of the white board wrote a name, which Dipper knew it was hers.

"Hi I'm Mable Pines and I love anything with sparkles!"

The class snickered at that while Dipper groaned to himself as he did not want to present himself. He was never good at introducing himself, even in the first grade he was a loner as all he had was his sister. He was glad he got along with his sister and she was like a best friend to him, so she stuck with him all throughout Elementary, Middle school and now High-school but he knew things would change once she found her old friends.

"Um, Hi I'm Dipper Pines and I love mystery and horror."

Dipper felt his face warm up as his sister nudged him but they were quickly dismissed before she could talk to him. Their seat were of course, next to each other as the whole chair lines were partnered two by two.

"Alright class, even though it's the middle of the school year, My name is Mrs. Hops and today we'll learn about The Cold War and everything that revolves around it. Mr. and Ms. Pines you have not received you're school books yet but you will be writing notes to cover the loss so i advise you pay attention."

And then class began.

\----------------------------------

A/N; Ugh i really need to stop writing fanfics but I can't help myself. The need to write yaoi is too great....... Anyways this is my first Gravity Falls fanfic and i hope i didn't mess up any details that were said and if there were, please correct me. Well I hope you like it so far and if you do, please Rate &; Review; it helps me become motivated and possibly write longer chapters with quicker updates.

The most listened to songs while writing this was;  
-P!ATD- House of Memories ♥  
-Kesha-Run Devil Run ♥  
-P!ATD- There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey...♥

 


	2. Cipher 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper can't say he has friends but he was glad to at least make a new one today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing!

First period went as fast as it came.

The students in the class withered away slowly as the teacher taught on and on about the history of the cold war, and Dipper could still here the kids groan once she said they had to watch a video and answer the packet she handed out. The younger brunette knew that she would be one of the worst teachers throughout the semester but he too couldn't help but groan to himself when she stated a quiz would be distributed the next class period.

When class was over, Dipper watched as Mable groan aloud as she gathered her materials from the lesson and complain how it was so boring to sit in class and watch the teacher try to explain the Cold war. Dipper even had to nudge Mable a few times since she looked as if she was about to pass out. There were a couple of times where they've almost got caught talking and playing but that all stopped once when Dipper got called on. Being Dipper he was embarrassed and answered the question directed to him correctly and flinched when some of the students snickered. He knew this did not leave a first impression as a new student yet the woman gave him a glare that screamed 'you were lucky this time,' leaving him scared to ever anger this teacher(Though he didn't plan to). The younger brunette was then embarrassed with himself and stopped fooling around, even when Mable tried to talk to him he muttered a not now and heard his sister desperately sigh.

"Mable it's not even half of the school day, heck, it's barely first period and you're tired?"

"Well excuse me Dipper- It's just her way of teaching is weird. I liked Grunkle Ford's way of teaching! At least he fooled around with us and made it some sort of competition to see who could learn the most! But now it's just boring and kids are tired from a single lecture. I swear, Grunkle Ford should become a teacher."

The younger brunette just raised a brow but couldn't help but agree with his twin. When they've just finished Middle School, Grunkle Ford had taken them under his teaching wing and showed them the first semester of High School but Ford knew that _school_ wouldn't _teach_ all of the supplementary things so he explained on more ahead and they had no trouble learning and understanding. So the twins now had full knowledge of classes they were now about to take and they both kinda wished others have a benefit like them.

"True but at least next you have study lab, I have to take Chemistry next, so now i have to deal with equations of Chem."

Mable just groaned and wrinkled her nose in disgust as she thought about equations and science together. Like seriously, who came up such a stupid concept?

"Dear sparkles, Dip no, please don't even make me think into that right now. But hey we'll speak about everything at lunch and hopefully you won't die on science."

Dipper laughed as he was shoved lightly to the side and he returned the gesture as they walked more into the hallways.

"Can't count on it sis."

Yup, today was going to be _eventful_.

\-----------------------------

After Dipper had walked Mable to the Computer Lab, where her study lab was located, He navigated back through the hallways and found himself in front of class 1-80 Chemistry. He gulped and slowly opened the door and the teacher stopped the class. _Ugh why do they do that?_ he thought to himself as he walked into the classroom a bit.

The male teacher put down his glasses and motioned Dipper to move more into the class room. The rest of the class was working on their given task but some looked up as they found someone they've never seen before join their class and discuss matters with the teacher.

"Hi, um.. I'm Dipper Pines and i'm kinda new so..."

The brunette stopped and shifted in his spot as the teacher looked at him before returning to his desk and looking at the paper that held students names and their assigned periods for him. He stood there for a moment before looking around the room for an empty seat and noticed one spot open.

"Alright Mr. Pines go sit right next to Mr. Cipher over there at the corner left."

Dipper didn't know why but he felt a sense of foreboding when the teacher said that name. He nodded slowly and walked through the side of the classroom and noticed his new partner working on Isotopes, As the desk had Worksheets placed neatly for the next students to take. Dipper quietly sat next to the male and pulled out his composition notebook and wrote the notes that was on the board as the teacher resumed his previously stopped lesson.

He didn't notice the male next to him look up and stare at him for a while as he wrote the notes but he did paused as he felt himself shiver and he looked to his left and internally flinched when his eyes met the same colored eyes he saw this morning. He then tore his eyes away from the other and gulped when he heard the other whisper to him.

"You're that guy that bumped into me this morning."

Crap. Dipper thought as he wished he wasn't found out so soon. I mean who wouldn't be questioning the man who roughly shoved his way through a crowded court-yard.

"Huh, oh yeah um... i'm really sorry about that. My sister kinda goes crazy in the morning and tends to pull me with her around everywhere."

Dipper looked back up and felt himself grow awkward as the dark haired male looked at him will a raised brow. Apparently the man had noticed Dippers nervousness and replied in a way that would put the other to ease.

"It's cool man, trust me. I know what it's like to have a sibling and they can be a bit of a handful."

The brunette chuckled as he grabbed one of the papers that was in the middle of the table and started to write his name.

"Yeah they can be, especially when they're too hyped up about something and they never stop talking about it."

Cipher nodded his head, a quiet laugh escaping his lips as he thought for a moment before doing something.

"I'm Will Cipher."

Dipper smiled and put down his pencil before shaking the extended hand that was reached towards him.

"Hey, and I'm Dipper Pines."

After the introduction they made small talk and talked about what went on with their lives and siblings. Apparently they were both the youngest the brightest out of the siblings. And the best thing was, was that they had a lot in common so naturally they got along. Though to Dipper he found it kind of strange that the male before him had things in common with _him_ as the only other person who liked the same things was Ford but that old man was too busy for him.

"So you're a Twin?" Dipper said as he worked on the nineteenth problem on the worksheet, almost completing them all.

"Yup, but we don't have much in common as most twins do."

"It's okay man, I mean my sister and I are twins but we don't have much in common except the fact that we both love mystery."

"Yeah i guess we can relate to that- wait you're a twin too?"

Dipper nodded and worked on the final problem on the worksheet and smiled once he was finished. He looked up and noticed Will staring at him with a agape look and wondered to himself why. The brunette raised a brow and turned his head and noticed the clock was almost at twelve meaning that lunch was soon to come and him and Mable would finally then discuss about the events that happened in their second periods. Dipper pilled up his work together and re-checked them to see if he missed a problem before putting them in the basket to his top right that said 'finished work' but it was currently empty, meaning that the teacher picked them up before class stared knowing that the students would grab them and copy each others work. When the brunette looked back up he noticed Will had gone quiet and questioned him.

"What's wrong?"

Will just shook his head and pulled the piece of his dyed blue bang behind his left ear.

"Nothings wrong it's just how-"

The bell then rung and the teacher dismissed the class and Dipper put his materials in his bag before grabbing Will's right arm. He was then pulled away before he could say anything and the weird teen continued to walk forward.

"Dipper! I'm so glad my teacher let us out early! Let's hurry and find a table before they get filled up."

Dipper was then pulled away from Will and was led into a wide room that had multiple tables with chairs in rows. Once they've found an empty and clean table, Mable quickly sat down and looked around for her someone.

"Oh where are they-"

Mable then jumped up in her seat, causing Dipper to flinch and as she called out names across the cafeteria.

"Candy! Grenda!"

Dipper almost fell off his chair when the table moved when a very physique girl pounded against the table as a girl with glasses came into view.

"Mable! and other guy i don't know hi!"

The young brunette mentally cried as he noted her deep masculine voice and wondered where his sister finds her friends but he really couldn't bother as he looked around for Will. He really needed to find out what was wrong with him being a twin or was it another different case? Dipper didn't know but he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Dipper! Do you want anything? I'm going through the snack line."

Dipper was brought of his thoughts before replying to his sister and just told her he just wanted chips and a water. He then watched as Mable and her two friends walked away from the table and he just laid his head on the table and sighed a loud. His eyes slowly closed as he thought of Will, why was he so surprised? That's what his main question was.

When the girls came back Mable looked questioningly at her brother as his head was down and she couldn't see his face as his bangs covered it. Slowly she walked behind her brother and smirked before squeezing his sides. The younger twin then jumped out of his seat and yelped aloud, catching many of the nearby tables attention. When Dipper took off his hat and brushed his hair back, he glared at his sister.

"Mable! Why did you do that?"

Mable just walked back to her seat and sat down. She then leaned against the table and popped a Tater-tot in her mouth and smiled.

"Well Dip n' Dot you just looked so down so i surprised you."

Dipper sighed and sat back down and placed his hat back on his head. After he opened his chips and ate one.

"Why are so down in the dumps Dipper? Who do i need to punch?"

The younger twin just raised a brow and shook his head before eating another chip.

"Nah it's nothing, It's just that this guy i was talking to suddenly changed his mood 180 degrees and now he seems upset and i don't know why."

Mable just sat there and ate another tot before replying. "Who's the guy?"

"Um, his name was Will Cipher."

The two girls who were talking loudly stopped and looked at Dipper with big eyes. Honestly Dipper would've imagined them to pounce on him and tear him apart. Why? He didn't know.

"You talked to _the_ Will Cipher?!"

"Yeah?" Dipper hesitated as he ate more chips to calm his nerves.

"Dude you're never supposed to talk to the Ciphers without permission."

"Why?"

"Cause they're the-"

Candy was about to answer Dippers question before stopping and squealing loudly as he stared behind him. Dipper stopped eating and raised a brow as he slowly turned around. He then clenched his bag of chips out of nervousness as he stared at Will and a guy looking exactly like him walking through the back row they were in. Dipper just turned around and nudged Mable who was staring dreamily at the two guys.

"Mable stop-"

Dipper gasped when he felt an arm go around his waist and flinched when he felt someone whisper in his ear. What the hell? He thought as he turned around and found Will next to him.

"I know you're wondering about earlier but don't worry about it, it's just that i never thought you'd be a twin since you seem to be both smart and fun."

The brunette just stared at Will with a raised brow and opened his mouth before closing it. He then smiled and nudged the other softly.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere _Will_."

Will then laughed and looked up to see his brother talking to a group of girls. He sighed as he noted his brother was going to do it again and he was glad he bought some new soundproof headphones.

"Hey but i'm trying right?"

Dipper gave him a look and chuckled before shoving Will slightly.

"You sure are and i think you brother is calling you since he keeps looking over here whenever you laugh."

"Oh so you're looking at my brother instead of me?" Will joked and smiled when Dipped tilted his head and groaned in defeat.

"That's not what i meant and you know it Mr. Cipher"

The dark haired teen just shook his head and smiled before looking at his brother and noticed the other slightly glare at him though he didn't know why.

"Hey, I gotta go or else that glaring brother of mine burns holes through me, later Dipper."

"Bye Will," Dip said he smiled as his friend pat his back before leaving with his brother. The brunette just sighed and looked back at his sister and her friends and noticed they were still staring at him with surprised expressions.

"What?"

\-----------------------------------------------------

A/N; Oh Lord those Cipher twins can make anyone speechless just by being there. Tsk, well it seems Dipper has no problem with it as he is unaffected by the Twins (Well one) charm. Well stay tuned for more and excuse my mistakes! Don't forget to Rate &; Review for more! My finger's not numb for nothing(lol) Also Bill and Will are based off of my versions so i'll be putting a link to that soon.

P.S. Thank you for the comments and rates!♥♥

Songs listened throughout this chapter was;  
-Neon Trees- Everybody talks♥  
-Simon Curtis- Super Psycho Love♥  
-Paramore- Misery Business♥


	3. Cipher 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym is the worst thing ever but Dipper has friend through it all

"So those were the Cipher twins?"

 Dipper sighed for the nth time as his sister kept on asking about the two 'good looking men' from the cafeteria. She especially never stopped talking about the dreamy black haired male with the neon blue bang that curved away from his left eye. Honestly Dipper didn't know why she seem fascinated with them if they were teens like them . Was it because they were good looking and attractive? It seemed so since after Will had finished talking to him, Dipper had felt most of the female population next to them in the back rows glare at him as if they were going to tear him in two for touching things that weren't his. 

"Yes, Mabel. Those where the Cipher twins now stop talking about it. You're creeping me out."

Mabel then leached onto Dippers are and shook it roughly. "But Dipper-" She dragged on as she pulled them to their next destination period. They were currently on there way to English 1 after they had departed from Candy and Grenda, saying that they would meet once again in Gym but Dipper couldn't really care less as they weren't his friends but they were Mabel's. 

"Hey Dip, could you talk to that Will guy for me, please?"

And there it was, Mabel's bantering of her love life when it was barely the half day of school and she had already wanted to hit on Will. Of course Dipper wouldn't mind if only it wasn't his new found friend. He couldn't really, nor did he want to, imagine Mabel dating Will. It would be weird and gross if his friend talked about their moments that were intimate and Dipper wasn't into hearing his sisters love life nor anything that evolved around it.

"Mabel no, please..... _no_. If you want to talk to him ask him yourself because I won't be in between another one of your love episodes again. Remember last time?"

Mabel stayed quiet for a moment before groaning aloud. Dipper took this time to question himself about Will and realized they were becoming new found friends and he really didn't want to lose that. Especially since Will was the only other person besides Ford that loved science and all that other nerdy junk.  Though he did wonder, what grade was Will? Dipper sighed at the thought and just shook his head at the stupid question and fixed his backpack on his shoulder to become comfortable and continued to walk as Mabel rambled about the last incident that happened when Mabel asked him to help her with this guy she liked.

"But Dipper! It was just that one time- plus I doubt Will is even gay,"

 _There it is._ That was the problem with the last situation. When Mabel had a crush on that one guy, she had asked Dipper to talk to him to see if he like her back but the guy had other ideas. Honestly, the reality of that situation hit them both like a ton of bricks but that dude, even after the situation, _still_ had the nerve to flirt with him ? He'd never been so uncomfortable in his life like really, even after Dipper had said no and completely ignored the guy, the douche still came back. But Dipper didn't know if Will was gay since if he was well then  he wouldn't care but that'd break Mabel's heart along with him looking like a complete embarrassment,  if he ever asked as well as he did not want to lose the only friend he had.

"I'm still not doing it Mabel, you know I've never liked your love plans so this time you're rolling on your own."

A loud groan was heard as they finally walked to their 2-54 English 1 class.

\--------------------------

Dipper had already knew classics but he didn't think they'd be reading one so soon along with a huge project coming there way. Seriously, it was just their first day and now they have more homework than they have ever seen in their life. First was AP Human saying they needed to study and write a report from the paper she had handed out, then it was Chemistry with a project of making the Elements and now it was English 1 to read To Kill a Mocking Bird and do a web project on a chapter they assigned. _Oh Lord just please kill me now_ , thought Dipper as he walked through the guys gym locker as Mabel had already went to the girls. Apparently from what the others were spewing about, there was going to be a running exam his period and he did not want to do it even if it may had been a rumor or not. Plus, He already had enough of just one day of high-school and he was about ready to crawl under his blankets and sleep the rest of his life.

Wait- That wasn't a bad idea. Plus, Ford could teach him- but who was he kidding? Grunkle Stan said they should experience the terrible life of High-school and there he was living it. A sigh escaped his lips as he made his way around the lockers and found a secluded area in the far corner away from the other guys who changed. Dipper never liked changing in front of anyone- except his sister since she never mocked him like Stan does- as he was self conscious. He knew he was pudgy but he didn't like it when he was told. He was always embarrassed of his body as he wasn't lean and skinny with muscles like guys his age. _**No**_. He was a bit soft around the edges with love handles but that was it, he had no double chin just chubby cheeks that some girls fawned over but that **was** _it_. Apparently Mabel thought he looked cute but Dipper denied it after he had a certain problem when he was in middle school.

The brunette was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard laughter nearby and quickly changed as he put down his hat and then slipped off his shirt, replacing it with a plain white V-neck along with his blue faded jeans with knee length basketball-shorts. When he was done he pulled out his lock and opened one of the lockers and put his stuff in before putting on his blue jacket, his trusty hat and the key in his pocket. Dipper quickly walked out of the corner he was in and made his way out but slowed done when he heard laughter so he looked back and saw Will's twin laughing, with what he guessed were the jocks of the school. Then the twin looked up and met his eyes but he quickly walked away before the other could catch up to him or taunt him. A loud sigh escaped his lips as he opened the other door that led outside and watched as the coach yell at the football players to run faster.

Dipper looked around for Mabel but realized she wasn't around so walked towards the bleachers to hide away from the crowd, and then he saw Will. Apparently the male was watching the field and caught the sight of Dipper and motioned him over. The brunette just blinked before looking back and then realized Will was motioning him so he walked up the steps and at the very top, sat next to Will. 

"Sup?"

Will smiled at him and leaned against the fence and nudged the other. Dipper just smiled and nudged back. 

"Hey."

They stayed quiet for a moment and Dipper took the time to look over the layout of the field. He noticed the school exit/ entrance was at the left and the football field on the right. On the opposite side was another set of bleachers and it rolled all the way down and stopped before the leader board that was currently turned off. He also noticed some guys, mostly jocks, stretching as the coach spoke to them which Dipper assumed was about regular playoffs or whatever. He never really paid attention to sports as most people do but at least he knew basics to at least not be hated on for being a total nerd. 

Then out of the corner of Dippers eye he caught a sight of yellow and saw Will's twin laughing, probably chuckling, with the cheerleaders as the ladies latched onto his arms and stared dreamily at him. Dipper rolled his eyes before nudging Will. 

"Isn't that your brother?"

Will looked over and grimaced at the sight before him. Bill had his arms around two girls and chuckled as one of them said something but Will knew it was fake, Bill's laughs were _always_ fake. The younger twin just rolled his eyes and sighed aloud as he leaned his head against the fence and Dipper could only watch with curious yet worried eyes. 

"What's wrong," Dipper finally said as he leaned more over to the male to see his expression better. Will ran his hand over his face as he sat back up, making Dipper flinch as he leaned back for the other to have more room. The dark haired teen just shook his head and sighed out as he felt his muscles tense yet start to relax. 

"It's just my idiotic brother of mine is going to bring girls home and it just gets so annoying that i have to basically hide under my blankets with my headphones on _full_ blast just to block him out."

Dipper flushed in second hand embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck as he knew what the other was talking about. _Wow, they really are opposites_ ; Dipper thought to himself as he rubbed his arm over the jacket sleeve. The brunette opened his mouth before closing it as if trying to merge his sentences he was forming correctly or else he might screw himself over. 

"If you want, you could stay over for the night just to.... you'know, get away from _that_."

The older teen just scrunched up his eyebrows as his mouth formed into a thin line making Dipper think the other was going to decline. Though in reality, Will was wondering how he was going to tell his brother without making it seem he was going to sleep with the other. Honestly his brother had an incredible amount of invasive thoughts that if Will even said a small 'dirty' comment, Bill would start laughing and howling like some crazed lunatic. Will actually thought his brother was a lunatic but he too was one in his own way. Then Will shrugged at Dipper and looked at the other and couldn't help but stare into the others eyes and notice that the younger teen had the weirdest dark brown eyes with the outer side of the iris having the lightest specks of blue. Will would've though genetics mixed together with Dipper but he didn't think so. He didn't even notice himself getting closer to the other and that Dipper was mentally panicking on what to do. 

"Will?" Dipper said with a high voice and the teen blinked a few times before realizing he was leaned over Dipper's legs and there faces close together. Will just scrunched his eyebrows and slowly leaned back, mumbling a apology. The brunette just gulped as he felt himself grow awkward but he pushed that feeling down and rested his hand on his lap.

"Are you okay?"

"y-yeah i'm fine i was just thinking so i kinda zoned out."

 _Kinda_ , Dipper repeated to himself as he crossed his arms and shivered as the wind picked up. 

"To answer your previous question, i guess i'll stay over if you don't mind."

Blinking, Dipper just smiled lightly at the other before looking around. He had finally noticed Mabel with her two new best friends walking along side one another while giggling over something he had not even the slightest clue about. 

"I don't mind but i don't know if my Grunkle Stan would though, but as long as you're not a cop and you don't steal; then i think you're good."

Will just laughed and noticed it was almost time to leave and stood up, making Dipper look at him in question.

"It's almost time to go and i rather get into the locker room early than late with all those sweaty football jocks."

The brunette nodded and started to walk down the steps and waited for Will to come down. When Will reached the bottom, the dark haired male grabbed the others arm and pulled him along as they moved through the side of the field. But before they could even open the door Mabel rushed to Dippers side and questioned them. 

"where are you two going?"

"Um, where going to the locker room since it gets crowded when the bell rings."

Mabel just lifted a brow and looked at Candy and Grenda, who in turn shrugged as they tried not to blush or embarrass themselves in front of the dark haired teen. 

"Okay Dip n' dot. Girls, we should go too or  else those cheerleaders are gonna hog up everything. Bye Dip!"

Mabel grabbed the girls hands and dragged them to the door to the right of the guys door  and quickly went in without another word, leaving Dipper to question his sister. 

"Did she seem a bit off to you?"

Will just looked at Dipper and then shrugged before opening the door and pulling Dipper inside.

\------------------------------

They had already grabbed there stuff and walked outside the hallways alone. Doing so left Dipper fidgeting as he didn't really like the idea of being out when class was still on but Will just said they won't get in trouble since Dip was with him. So currently they were  walking away from the locker rooms in comfortable silence as they slowly made there way to the entrance of the High School. 

"I've been meaning to ask but um are you and your brother like the 'kings' of the school or something?"

Will stopped for a second, almost tripping in the process, but raised a brow at the other twin.

"No not really, what brought that on?"

Dipper looked at Will with a certain expression before nudging the other on the side. 

"You know what i mean, like all the girls loving you, teachers adoring you along with making guys seethe in envy at you two."

The dark haired teen just smiled but frowned at the thought of all that, it wasn't true, right? Ah, but who was he kidding? Of course they were somewhat worshiped but he didn't really care for it- at least, not as much as his brother who loves the attention to himself. He seemed to be the guy that would do anything to keep his reputation chaotic and have guys and girls drool over him. That's why Bill hanged around more people and he didn't. He just liked so little attention, and only the attention he liked was what Dipper was giving him. Yeah, he liked that.

"Yeah but i don't really dwell on attention as much as my boasting half. Everywhere he goes he gets it and isn't ashamed of it, even though it really isn't embarrassing but you know what i mean."

Dipper nodded and was about to speak but the bell had rung and he noticed they were already at the entrance so Will pushed open the door and held it as he did a small bow toward Dipper. The brunette just laughed and shook his head as Will quickly rushed over to him and walked down the steps with his hand reached out. 

"Such a gentlemen Will," he said as he lightly grabbed the others hand and they both walked down the steps. Will just smiled and fixed his dark grey shirt.  

"I do what i do."

Dipper just pushed Will to the side as he saw students rushing out of the school building. 

"Oh shut up."

\--------------------------------------

A/N: And another chapter is done! I'm really struggling on trying not to rush since they are friends for now, plus. Bill hasn't even met Dipper, and that won't be till awhile or two so chapters but oh well. He may have a sudden appearance soon. lol and yes Dipper has been hit on that's why he really doesn't let people get close to him.... yet.

P.S Thank you for your nice reviews and kudos! ugh i'm just really happy people like this fanfic and i apologize for any mistakes and confusion. If you are confused or questioning something, don't be afraid to ask! And before i forget, Bill and Will are based off my versions so here:

  * the-circle-of-bacon.tumblr.com/post/145598940384/not-my-best-work-but-oh-well



Songs listened throughout the Chap;

-Breaking Benjamin- Ashes of Eden ♥

-Cobra Starship- I kissed a boy ♥

-Thirty Seconds to Mars- Hurricane ♥

 


	4. Cipher 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel tries too hard sometimes

Dipper should've known Mabel had a 'crush' on Will.

He should've remembered by that conversation from hours before, along when he and Will sat inside the old rusted car, since as soon as Will had sat next to him Mabel immediately came in. Though he partially forgot due to him and Will engaging within a conversation he still should've at least remembered. But, he didn't. Now he currently sits in the old car with his Grunkle Stan in the front, driving with a(n) annoyed expression while he sits in the back with Will in the middle as Mabel held onto the older teens right arm.

Dipper sighed aloud and looked out the window as he saw the many trees pass them by, a few forest animals ran by along with other cars and trucks. He really loved the forest but didn't like the mosquitoes, flies and the crappy humid air. He was then shaken out of his thoughts as he felt someone nudge him so he looked to his right and smiled when he saw Will give him a sheepish smile. The brunette couldn't really blame his friend for looking so uncomfortable, after all, it was his sister's fault for making their guest uncomfortable. Plus, if Will just shook Mabel off, Grunkle Stan would probably have to hear Mabel's complaints about the boy breaking her heart. But what was there to break? They haven't even had a full fledged conversation yet Mabel was already crushing. Clearly she didn't understand the expression 'Don't judge a book by it's cover.'

"I'm sorry for my sister," Dipper said as he whispered softly next to Will so Mabel wouldn't hear. The older teen just shrugged his unclaimed shoulder and smiled at the other.

"It's nothing really, at least she's only hugging my arm and not glomping onto me like girls did in the past."

The brunette just laughed before he noticed a familiar shack come into view. He then turned back to look at Will, opening his mouth to speak but was cut off by Grunkle Stan.

"Alright kids we're here, now get out. I need to go run an errand and you Dipper have to tell Soos to fix that pesky air conditioner. Keeps making that noise again and again."

Dipper just frowned before opening the door, soon as he stepped out of the car he waited for Will, who finally had Mabel release his arm. The younger brunette just smiled at the taller teen as he closed the door and they both walked off, forgetting about Mabel; who eyed both of them curiously.

"Come on, I need to go get Soos and you could wait in the gift shop and get something while you're at it."

Will just nodded and opened the door for Dipper, almost stepping inside before Mabel quickly ran to the door and passed by the black haired teen, giving him a flirtatious smile. The older teen just smiled warily and walked in after the other and watched as Dipper made his way to the back. Now he was just alone with his friends sister and he _knew_ it wouldn't end well.

So instead of dreading upon the fact, he looked around and picked up one of the many displayed post cards, not noticing someone moving closer to him. Then the whole rack moved and Will looked up in shock as he found the female brunette leaning against it.

"Hey there sweet thing."

Will just took a step back and winced as he watched the teenage girl fall over along with the display of post cards. He didn't know what to do since he didn't want to leave her but at the same time he didn't want to help her since she may get the wrong idea and he might have to deal with his friends sister flirting with him all the time. But after thinking it over; Groaning, he leaned over and pulled  the shelf off the girl and helped pull her up. Her hair messy as she clutched her head in pain.

"Ugh my head, why do I always keep doing that?!"

The dark haired teen just raised a brow but looked over to the door once he heard it open. A smile slowly crawled onto his face as he saw Dipper holding a clipboard, chewing a pen while looking at the papers. The brunette then looked up once he heard a groan and slowly his eyes widened as he saw Mabel grabbing for dear life into the counter. Along with the floor covered with postcards and a slanted shelf-rack.

"What happened?!"

He quickly rushed over to Mabel and led her to the stool behind  the cashier. He slowly eased her on the stool and frantically checked his sister for any injuries/wounds. Will just watched in amusement but didn't show it since the other might yell at him for being inconsiderate. 

"Dipper! I'm fine- jeez I just accidentally leaned on the shelf too much and fell. Will helped me but i'm fine- Hey stop touching me!"  

Dipped rolled his eyes and stopped fussing over his sister and looked over at Will, a small smile appeared on his face as he messaged the other that he was thankful that he helped his sister. The dark haired teen smiled back and looked at Mabel, who plucked a few postcards that stuck to her skin by the sweat and heat. She then looked up and met his eyes but quickly avoided it as she tried to distract herself from the man before her. Will just sighed as he knew she sorta liked him but eventually, she would get over it. They always do. 

The sound of shuffling made Will turn his head and he raised a brow as he saw Dipper picking up the post cards. He quickly made his way over and helped, biting his lip as his hands brushed against the teens. After they were done, he handed the stack to Dipper and watched as the teenager sighed while putting up the cards. Will never really did get a chance to get a good look at Dipper and realized the other was short for a High School, usually freshman are tall but seems like he wasn't. He then let his eyes wander to Dipper's face and looked at the way he scrunched up his eyebrows in concentration while he tried to sort them in the way they came. Will mentally yelled at himself to look away but he really couldn't, that is, until he heard someone cough and he quickly turned his head and found a strange man with a chubby figure along with a questioned shirt. 

"You okay dudes? I heard a noise and I would've came quicker but that AC kept getting louder that it sounded like it was about to explode but I finally got it to stop." 

"It's alright Soos," Dipper said with a smile and he dusted his hands as he side-glanced back at the rack to make sure everything was there. His dark mixed eyes scanned over the room and nodded to himself once he thought everything was in order. Soon his eyes rested on his friend and thought for a moment, _Does Will know this side of the forest?_

He suddenly smiled and took a hold of the teens arm and began to drag him outside despite the others protest, "Soos, I'm gonna show Will around so if Grunkle Stan comes back, just tell him I'm exploring!"

Mabel quickly stood up to protest but the second she turned around they were gone,  a sigh escaped her lips as she rested her hand against her cheek. It was going to be a long school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey i'm back and holy crap you guys, so many of you asked for an update and I thought i'd surprise ya. Either-way, thank you so much for the kudos and comments, ahh, that makes me really happy people are reading and liking this story! Just remember that if i don't update in awhile it just means that i'm either too lazy or busy with school, and luckily i'm done with this years finals and hopefully i'll update more! If any of you have questions or concerns dont be afraid to Pm me at my tumblr!  
> -http://the-circle-of-bacon.tumblr.com/  
> -Troye Sivan - EASE ft. Broods  
> -Troye Sivan - FOOLS


End file.
